Forum:Megami Ibunroku Persona resistances
Marvok1 raised a good point. Perhaps we should make note of the hidden weaknesses and resistances in P1 (the ones that aren't listed in the game proper). For example, the Meta Order demons have the "weak to nothing in particular" attribute, but they are weak to rifles. Demons that are weak to guns are only weak to certain types of gun. Some weaknesses and resistances actually aren't implicit to their Type and Subtype. This page has detailed info on weaknesses for all Personas and Demons (sadly, not for bosses). This image is a translated version of the template they use: : Order = Species/Order. For example, Jahi is Demons/Night. Personas are -/Arcana. : Speech refers to speech patterns. How they talk and what they say when giving a Spell Card. We don't note this so it should be ignored. : VS. Boss is damage taken from the Hieroglyphein spell. : I have absolutely no idea what 100% means. : The numbers on the charts represent damage taken. 100 means taking 100% damage (aka, neutral damage). 0 is Null. Anything between 0 and 100 is Resist. 125% is Vulnerable (in the Japanese version, it literally means "small weakness"). Anything more than that is weakness. 吸収 is Absorb (the number accompanying it is how much is absorbed. 100吸収 means "Absorbs 100%"). 反射 is Reflect (the number accompanying it is how much is reflected. 50反射 means "Reflects 50%"). As a practical example, Vidofnir is said in-game to null wind and be weak to guns, but these are his real attributes: : Null: 1h Sword, 2h Sword, Axe, Whip, Fist and Wind. : Resist: Fire, Ice, Blast, Nerve, Curse and Miracle. : Weak: Arrow, Guns, Electric and Nuclear. Should we make note of this or not? G.A.S.A (talk) 16:19, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, we should definitely make note of it, to make our coverage more complete. Let's see... :::We should note the "hidden weaknesses/resistances" that aren't shown in the stat screen (such as the aforementioned Meta rifle weakness, or what you listed for Vidofnir) and specific which Gun demons who are weak to guns are weak to, and the full extent of each demon's range of weaknesses and resistances. :::Species is implicit in Order, and we don't note Species on individual demon pages; what we have now is fine. :::The Hieroglyphein damage is interesting. I always assumed that it was a "every normal enemy resists it, but the 'boss races' (Deityrant, Karma, Fiend, and presumably Meta, Reaper, etc) are very Weak to it", but from a glance, it does seem that different Orders have varying levels of resistance to it. Definitely worth noting. ::All and all, a good find!--Otherarrow (talk) 22:57, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::For Hieroglyphein I can confirm that some demons have no "guard" notice (such Miyasudokoro) when the skill is uses on them, and other yes (such Adramelech). So it's confirmed that not all demons are resistant to Hieroglyphein. Marvok1 (talk) 01:52, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::the template could probably be changed to use 2 rows of 14 in a similar layout to P2 PSP: ::::1h, 2h, Sp, Ax, Wp, Th, Ar, Fi, HG, AM, SG, Ri, Te, Ru (all the physicals) ::::Fi, Ic, Wi, Er, El, Nc, Bl, Gr, Ex, Mi, De, Cu, Nr, ??? (all attack magic types, with hieroglyphein at the end; maybe with different colors to show where Weapons becomes Firearms and where Element changes to Blast, then to Light and Death, something like in P2 psp and on the P2 template) :::i'm not sure if there'd be any room to note 50% reflect vs 100% reflect and 100% absorb vs 200% absorb; maybe (.5x)Rf or Rf(1x) and Dr(2x), or make templates with slightly different colors for the ones that are different than 1x (50% and 200%) with an abbr noting that its 200% Drain or 50% Reflect, etc. PTalk would have to be moved though, and it was hard enough finding space for it in the first place. Tathra (talk) 03:00, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::We could move PTalk to the same row as Traits/Totem and Drop/Returns. G.A.S.A (talk) 03:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC)